The Stranger
'"The Stranger" '''is the thirty-first episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the 109th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on November 16, 2014. In the episode, Deeba and Blake encounter a homeless man outside the tunnel to Gallifrey Estate and Deeba engages him in conversation in the spirit of her great-grandmother. The Episode Deeba and Blake ducked behind the mine. The town was empty; coast clear. Deeba's great-aunt, Tamara, offered her grand-niece refuge within the newly rebuilt Gallifrey Estate. Deeba had readily accepted the offer. Getting this close to Tsereve was a gift. "Let's go," Blake said under his breath. They ran toward the tunnel. "Spare change?" a man near the entrance said. Blake kept running. Deeba, however, stopped. She dropped three quarters in the man's cup. "Deeba!" Blake said. "Hold up!" Deeba said. She squatted down to look at the guy more clearly. He was unkempt, his hair gone, his nose large and greasy, his clothes torn. "You okay?" Deeba asked. The man didn't look at her. "Um." "Well," Deeba said, "I know you're not perfectly alright, but I mean don't you have any family?" "No," the man said, "No one." "Have you tried one of the homeless shelters?" Deeba asked. The man said no. "Do you know where you are?" Blake demanded, "You are in the tunnel of..." "The Gallifreyan Estate," the man finished, "Yes I know. I...I'm sorry...I don't mean to intrude. I'll leave." He stood up to leave, but Deeba grabbed his arm. "Nonsense! It's a public tunnel! You are free to sit out here." "Deeba," Blake muttered, "it is highly dangerous to speak with the homeless." Deeba ignored him. "You know," Deeba said, "I used to sit in this tunnel and listen to stories of the Cult of Gallifrey. I'm sure you've heard of the them." The man shook his head. Deeba smiled. "What is your name?" "El-Ellis." "Well, Ellis," Deeba said, "The Cult of Gallifrey was formed decades ago to protect the world from destruction. And for the longest time, it worked. The Cult was a shimmering beacon of hope and prosperity to all who viewed it. Its members upheld a strict code of kindness and compassion. It was...marvelous..." "It fell though...didn't it?" Ellis asked, still averting Deeba's gaze. "Fell," Deeba said, "What exactly does that word mean? People don't say it was "obliterated" or "annihilated.' Just that it fell. Which means it could still be out there. That's what we're looking for." "It sounds amazing," Ellis said. He looked up. His eyes looked sad. "Could I come with you?" Deeba frowned before smiling sympathetically. "No, Ellis," she said, "I'm sorry. It's already too dangerous. I can't endanger the life of someone I don't know." Ellis nodded as if he understood. "Tell me another story?" he said. Deeba did. "Operation Blele was a top-secret mission enacted by President Nutty. No one knows what it was or what it was supposed to do or if it even succeeded, but it existed. Now it is just a myth." "What was different," Ellis said, "Once Operation Blele was enacted? What changed?" "The Cult...fell..." Deeba whispered. "Was Operation Blele a way to get rid of the Cult?" Ellis asked. Deeba stared but then laughed it off. "No no! That would make no sense. Operation Blele was supposed to do some good." "Do you think Marie had something to do with Nutty's death?" Blake blurted. Deeba stared at him. "What?" "I don't know," Blake said, "Maybe she killed Nutty and then spent the next twenty years trying to kill the rest of us. Then she torched Gallifrey Estate." "Has she been found yet?" Ellis asked, "She's all over the newspapers." Ellis gestured at the discarded papers at his feet. "No," Deeba said, "No she has not. She's hiding. Probably in Frontierland." Deeba clenched her teeth. She stood. "Let's go, Blake." She reached into her pocket and pulled out three twenty-dollar bills. She gave them to Ellis. Then she opened Blake's backpack and removed two T-shirts. "Red or green?" she asked Ellis. He didn't say anything. She tossed him both. "Have a good life, Ellis," Deeba said. Deeba and Blake walked through the tunnel to Gallifrey Estate. "What the hell was that for?" "I'm Gallifreyan," Deeba said, "I won't ever forget that. No matter how far we travel, no matter how far I fall, I will always be Gallifreyan. Kindness, Blake. It's a powerful emotion. I won't let a socioeconomic barrier prevent me from being kind." Trivia * Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes